Ron's Inferiority
by soccergirl45
Summary: Ron's got great friends and family, but they're always claiming the spotlight, will he ever get a chance?
1. Candy

"Fred, give it a rest, will you?" I complained.  
  
"No, Ron, we gotta get this sweet finished, just try it you guys."  
  
He passed out the orange colored candies. Harry went ahead and swallowed it, so did Hermione. They got a dazed look on their faces for a second, and then said it was fine, and told me to go ahead and try it.  
  
I popped it in my mouth and got a strange sensation, it was like I was flying without a broom, then I came back to the real world.  
  
"How was it, you guys?" asked George.  
  
"Fine," Harry said.  
  
"Swell," replied Hermione.  
  
I remained quiet, trying to understand the smirk on Fred's face. Then I got it. Harry suddenly started to jumped up and down like there was some music that only he heard.  
  
Hermione was next, but she was instead talking in this odd language like a weird combination of Elvish (I've read some of the Lord of the Rings books, so I only partially know about it) and Spanish, really weird.  
  
I knew I was next, and then it began, I was rolling on the ground and doing all sorts of gymnastics. It was like one of the spells Harry cast on me when he was getting ready for the maze in our 4th year.  
  
Then I heard a voice seemingly in my head say Resolvo. I felt normal again.  
  
Hermione began her ranting, "How could you, that's almost the same as the Unforgivable Curse!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Hermione, we've been working on this one for monthes, I learned counterspell ages ago, and we already knew it worked," George said with a grin. "How'd you guys like it?"  
  
"It was fine," Harry said. "If I take it a few more times, I'll sure be fit for Quidditch this year."  
  
"Well, let's just say, mine was interesting," I said.  
  
"It's time for supper guys," Hermione said. "See you two later."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and I left the corner of the common room and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know how great this is, so please review and tell me, and I need ideas for other stories/ chapters. 


	2. In the Great Hall

"Those two," Hermione started when they arrived in the Great Hall. Then she saw that Harry wasn't paying her any attention.  
  
"Oh no," Harry said, breathlessly. "Look at Cho."  
  
Hermione and I looked where he was staring. His crush, Cho, was standing to the side of the room in tears. "You should go see what's wrong, Harry," she told him.  
  
He headed across the room at a quick pace and was soon next to her. I saw them start talking while I walked with Hermione to get seats at the table. I was eyeing her, since I have liked her for several years, but she seemed intrigued in what Harry was doing.  
  
When I looked back at Harry and Cho, she seemed to be smiling a bit and Harry gave her a hug (A/N Awww how sweet!) and headed back our way.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked and I thought, she was always nosy like that, but we got used to it.  
  
"She just got a letter that her mom is really sick, she's not taking it very well," he said simply.  
  
My curiosity got the better of me and I asked, "What did you say to her that brightened her up?"  
  
"Oh, that, well, I told her she could talk to me about it whenever she needed to, and then... I asked her out..."  
  
I saw Hermione's face flush for a second, I knew why, she had liked Harry for ages, but never asked him out herself. I've never been to pleased either.  
  
"That's, uh, wonderful, Harry." I knew I had to keep the conversation going somehow, not that I'm ever very good at it.  
  
We began to eat, and Hermione started talking to Lavender about the new fashions, while Harry, Seamus and I began another quidditch argument, we can never agree on the best team.  
  
Even with this to get my mind off it, I still could never understand why my brothers could get anyone to laugh, and my friends were smart or famous. I'd always get pushed to the side and it used to be fine, but now we were in our 5th year, and my only claim to fame was that I was poor, oh, and the best friend of the Boy Who Lived. Not much to live up to, do you think?  
  
"What do you think, Ron?" Hermione asked, interrupting my thoughts, "Which color best suits me, blue or red?"  
  
'Any color,' I thought, but I responded, "Red, definitely!"  
  
"I'm going back to the common room, you guys coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure," she said. I agreed too, and we exited the Great Hall and started up the stairs to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No reviews, I'm sad, I'm going to try one more, and then if I don't get any reviews, you don't get to know any more of the story cause I'll be starting a new one, so please R/R 


End file.
